onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Best Song Ever
thumb Best Song Ever ist der Song zum One Direction Kinofilm This Is Us - 1D3D. Er wurde als erstes durch einen Tweet von Niall bekannt gegeben. Außerdem war er am Ende des offiziellen Trailers zu This Is Us zu hören, der am gleichen Tag veröffentlicht wurde. Der Track stieg auf Platz 2 sowohl in den UK Singles Charts, als auch in den US Billboard Hot 100 ein. The track debuted and peaked at #2 on both the UK Singles Chart and the US Billboard Hot 100. Hintergrund Der Song wurde mit einem Kurzvideo bekanntgegeben, das zuerst Niall Horan am 25. Juni 2013 tweetete. Das Video enthüllte, dass der Song um Mitternacht am 25. Juni 2013 zum Vorverkauf bereitsteht. In dem Video erwähnte Liam Payne außerdem, dass der Filmtrailer zu This Is Us in der nächsten Stunde zu sehen sein wird und man vielleicht einen kleinen Ausschnitt des Liedes hören kann. Louis Tomlinson endete das Video in dem er "Hope you like it!" (dt.: "Hoffe ihr mögt es!") sagte. Der offizielle Erscheinungstermin wurde auf den 22. Juli 2013 angesetzt und die CD ging am 19. August in den Verkauf. Am nächsten Tag, am 26. Juni war der Song auf Platz 1 in vielen Ländern, wie zum Beispiel Deutschland, das Vereinigte Königreich, Irland, Schweden, Norwegen, die Niederlande, Dänemark, Spanien, Finnland, Griechenland, Italien, Belgien und andere. Das offizielle Cover der Single wurde am 3. Juli 2013 um 18Uhr auf Twitter durch den Hashtag #BestSongEverCover veröffentlicht. Der Song wurde versehentlich von iTunes veröffentlicht, das es auf den iPod eines Mädchen gedownloaded wurde, anstatt es nur vorzubestellen. Der komplette Song wurde am 17. Juli 2013 geleakt und unter anderem auf YouTube und Tumblr verbreitet. Die Radiopremiere hatte der Song am Freitag, den 19. Juli 2013. Die Jungs gaben Interviews und erschienen telefonisch bei verschiedenen Radioshows am 19. Juli 2013. *Harry war bei BBC Radio 1 (um 17Uhr) und Virgin Radio (um 21Uhr) zu hören. *Niall telefonierte mit den Moderatoren von 102.7 (Bei der Ryan Seacrest Show auf KISS FM um 17:30Uhr) und NRK (In Frankreich um 16Uhr). *Liam war bei 99.7 (NOW Radio morgens), 95.8 (Capital FM um 17Uhr) und 102.7 (Bei der Ryan Seacrest Show auf KISS FM um 17Uhr) zu hören. *Zayn erschien bei InDemand Radio (ab 21Uhr). Die meisten Radiosender spielten das Lied um 17Uhr. Die Tonaufnahmen wurden auf One Direction's VEVO Kanal gepostet, gefolgt von ihren Interviews. Als das offizielle Video erschien, waren diese jedoch nicht mehr aufgeführt. Ihre Danksagung für die Fans wurde auf One Direction's YouTube Kanal hochgeladen. Lyrics Harry Maybe it's the way she walked (ow) Straight into my heart and stole it Through the doors and pass the guards (ow) Just like she already owned it Zayn I said can you give it back to me? She said never in your wildest dreams Alle And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes ohhhh Liam Said her name was Georgia Rose (ow) And her daddy was a dentist Harry Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth) But she kissed me like she meant it Niall I said can I take you home with me? She said never in your wildest dreams Alle And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes ohhhh Louis You know, I know, you know I'll remember you And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me Zayn And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you (Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) And I know, you know, I hope you (Oh, oh oh, yeah yeah, yeah) Remember how we danced (Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) How we danced (Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Harry 1, 2, 1, 2, 3) Alle And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I wont forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes ohhhh Zayn Best song ever It was the best song ever It was the best song ever Musikvideo Das Musikvideo zu Best Song Ever wurde am 22. Juli 2013 veröffentlicht und dauert 6:13. Regie führte Ben Winston. Gedreht wurde das Video im Juni 2013 in Miami, USA. Am 23. Juli 2013, also am Tag nachdem das Video veröffentlicht wurde, tweetete VEVO, dass Best Song Ever 24 Stunden nach Veröffentlichung 12,3 Millionen Mal angeschaut wurde und somit den Rekord als "Video mit den meisten Klicks innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach Veröffentlichung" gebrochen hatte. Später wurde der Rekord jedoch von Miley Cyrus und ihrem Video zu "Wrecking Ball" erneut gebrochen. Ein "Hinter den Kulissen"-Video wurde am 30. Juli 2013 veröffentlicht, in dem unteranderem die Verwandlung der Jungs in ihre Charaktere zu sehen ist. In diesem Video sagte Liam: "The concept of the video is that we're in a Hollywood movie office and we've just been offered the film by some big shots." (dt.: "Das Konzept des Videos ist, dass wir in Hollywood in einem Filmbüro sind und gerade einen Film von "hohen Tieren" angeboten bekommen.") Harry ergänzt: "We go in and they tell us all these ideas that we hate about how to make the film and at the end, we tell them how we want the film to be like." (dt.: "Wir gehen rein und die erzählen uns all ihre Ideen wie der Film gedreht werden soll, die wir hassen und am Ende sagen wir ihnen wie wir den Film haben wollen.") Auftritte Live Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Midnight Memories